


But oh, The Fire Is So Delightful

by Albsushi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albsushi/pseuds/Albsushi
Summary: The car broke down and Law is chilled to the bone. Thankfully Luffy has got a fire warming and the warmth of the holidays to help.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	But oh, The Fire Is So Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one-shot for my Lawlu secret Santa. This is for Nova. Hope you enjoy it, Hun!

Cracks sounded from the brick fireplace that was warming the small room. Luffy hummed holiday music to himself as he placed the last few ornaments on the tree. He clicked his tongue with satisfaction as he walked over to the bar to pick up his hot chocolate. The tree was a lush green; the wide tree fit perfectly next to the fireplace. It was Law's pick. Law had picked out this prelit tree five years beforehand. He didn't like the mess of needles the dead tree always leaves behind, so he gets a new fake tree once every ten years. The branches were cluttered with a mix of elegant silver ornaments- Law's before Luffy was in the picture -and a jumble of colorful homemade ones that Luffy begged Law to make with him. It certainly wasn't the most elegant of trees, but it was a perfect mix of the two of their personalities.   
The door clattered open behind Luffy, jerking Luffy from his admiration. Law stormed into the living room in a huff. The snow was caked on his speckled hat and shoulders. "Well, the car broke down about a mile out from the house. Of course, it's a fucking blizzard out, and my phone is dead." His teeth clicked together at the end of his sentence as he began shakily shedding the wet clothes.   
"I'm sorry, Torao." Luffy clicked his tongue. "Go get changed into something warm, and I'll have something hot to drink ready for you when you get back." Law was grumbling to himself as he disappeared into the bedroom. Luffy skipped into the kitchen and heated some milk for hot chocolate. By the time Law came back into the room, Luffy had prepared a messy mug of hot cocoa. Whipped cream overwhelmed the cup and poured down the side onto the counter. Law eyed the mess annoyingly but graciously accepted the cup anyway. " I have cookies in the oven. You wait by the fire just a moment, and I'll get them on a plate." Luffy gave Law a quick peck on the cheek before sauntering over to the oven. He began quietly singing Silent Night to himself. Luffy loved this time of year, the friends, family, just the warmth of it all. Law turned around with a hot pan in hand to see Law still leaning against the archway to the kitchen. Law had a warm expression on his face. It would almost be convincing if it weren't for his bright pink nose and cheeks.  
"You know, Luffy." Law chuckled, grabbing the cookies from Luffy before he burnt himself. "the cookies are supposed to be golden brown; these are nearly black." Luffy pursed his lips. The burnt cookies were almost a holiday tradition of their own. Luffy tried every year to make a good batch, and every year he failed. law shivered as he put the cookies down, the frost of outside still clinging to his nerves. 'Come on Luffy." His teeth chattered despite his best efforts. "Let us go warm up." Law grabbed Luffy's hands, feeling the young boy's exuberant warmth encompass his tattoos. Law collapsed on the couch, sighing as he felt the cold slowly succumb to the fire. He set his hot cocoa on the coffee table and grabbed Luffy by the hips, pulling him onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Luffy and held him close for warmth. He sighed happily as he smelled Luffy's familiar vanilla scent surround him. Luffy nestled his head in Law's hair, and they sat in silence for a bit. The holidays were always a stressful time for Law as he never had many people to spend it with; over the past few years, however, Luffy had dissipated that discomfort and turned it into something pleasant. Law kissed Luffy's shoulder carelessly as he focused on the absent-minded circles the petite boy was rubbing on his thigh. Law was no longer uncomfortably cold, and more just a little chilled. He wiggled his toes, however, as they still felt like icicles. Law could feel Luffy getting antsy as he shifted on Law's lap. Law trilled his fingers against Luffy's side. The boy squirmed under his touch.   
"Law!" Luffy squealed, pushing against Law's wrist. "You're gonna make me spill my hot cocoa!" Law put his hands up in defense.  
"Alright, alright. My apologies."   
"So," Luffy smirked, raising the hot chocolate in hand. "Now that we've warmed up a little, wanna hot chocolate and chill?"   
Law clicked his tongue. "Ask me that one more time this winter, and I will dump my hot chocolate on your lap." Luffy chuckled, for, underneath Law's scowling eyebrows, there was an unmatched warmth that not even the fire could compete against. Luffy settled his head in the crook of Law's neck. The two of them comfortable in each other's presence, and the warmth in that comfort was something so comforting. Law had a feeling that despite their car having broken down a mile away, and the bitter cold nipping at his bones, nothing could make his holiday season warmer than the boy sitting on top of him.


End file.
